


Split

by PinkandRed (LucyRed), Sammykh



Series: Just Our Hell [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Being An Asshole, Dehumanization, Fat Shaming, Here we go, Platonic Affection, Poor Sans, Sans abuse, Stuffing, Torture, here comes the next part, it's the beginning of the end, lots of soul torture actually, soul torture, what's some tags, ya'll are thirsty for it, you think we're being dramatic bUT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyRed/pseuds/PinkandRed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: Sans had thought there were lines that even Chara wouldn't cross.They continue to surprise him in the worst ways.





	1. Chapter 1

Chara has taken a much more active interest in his SOUL.

They take it from him at a regular basis, admiring the Fracture they’ve caused and running their finger along it. It causes Sans to flash back to the moment of the break every time, and they take a sadistic delight and his strangled cries of pain and distress. But even that got old to them, after a while, and they started experimenting.

Sans is lying on the floor, on his back, watching Chara as they take a box of markers and sit down on the couch, resting their feet on his stomach. They smirk at him, rubbing their heel over his ribs in a ‘soothing’ manner. They hold up his SOUL and look at him, waiting expectantly.

He swallows, “...wh..wh-what a-are you g-gonna do…?”

“I wanna try something.” They say as they start opening the box of markers.

“...y-you’re g-gonna draw o-on it…?”

They nod. “Aren’t you curious as to how it will feel?” They ask, considering the colors before picking a green one.

“..a-apprehensive w-would be a...a-a b-better word- _ ghk _ !” Sans coughs and squeezes his eyes shut as they increase the pressure on his stomach.

“Nonsense.” They mutter as they begin writing something on the surface of his SOUL.

“nh…” Sans squirms uncomfortably, shutting one eye, “gh…”

“How does it feel Sansy?”

“..n...n-not good…” Maybe if their intentions were...less malevolent, it might feel...he doesn’t know. Ticklish, maybe. But it’s not a joke. The two of them aren’t playing. “wh..wh-what are you writing…?”

Chara chuckles, and turns it over so he can see as the start writing on the other side. 

‘Pet’

He winces and turns his head away.

They giggle as they cap the pen, turning his SOUL over again. “Look what the other side says.” They say as they hold it closer to his face. 

‘Piggy.’

“..h-ha..” Sans swallows, deciding to put his request for dinner on hold.

“Get it? Cause right now, you’re a pet piggy!” They giggle, poking his belly.

Sans jolts and covers his stomach, looking away from them.

“What? You don't like it Sansy?” They ask mockingly.

“n...n-no, not really…”

“How cold of you.” They say, sticking out their tongue and laying back. Not even a moment passes before they sit up, smirking and they take his SOUL into the kitchen.

“c-c-can i p-please have th-that back…”

When they don't answer, he opens his mouth to call out again but he halts himself as he feels his body start to chill. He sits up, wheezing and putting a hand over his chest. It’s hard to breathe. “b..b-boss…”

“A chilling experience hmm?” They ask with a smirk as they reenter the living room.

“c-cold…” Sans breathes, starting to shiver, “p-please…”

They blow a raspberry and plop down on the couch. “Boo, your worst one ever.” They say with a snicker.

He'd try better, but he’s losing control of his body. “h...h-help…” He collapses onto his back again, staring at the ceiling. He tries to draw his arms in. He can't move. 

Chara giggles, checking him. His HP stays stagnant.

_ Sans _

_ 1 HP _

_ 1 AT _

_ Cold.  _

“Nothing to help.” They smirk.

“p...le..ase…” Oh gods his vision is slowly going starry.

They snicker again, and poke his belly. “Are you about to faint?”

As much as he wishes he were… “n...n-n-no…” He would lie to try and get them to take his SOUL out from the fridge, but ever since his Fracture...he’s been terrified of lying.

“Can you feel this?” They ask, continuing to prod his belly.

He manages to nod, “y-y-yes...h-hfff...h-hurts…”

A smile creeps over their face, “So you can still feel pain like this. Good.”

Sans feels his trembling getting worse as Chara leaves his field of view. But he's far too familiar with the quiet scraping noise that he hears from the kitchen. They're getting their knife.

“n..n-no…”

“Excuse me? I’m afraid I didn’t hear you correctly.” They say as they reenter the living room. “It sounded an awful lot like you just told me no, but surely you’re not  _ that _ stupid, are you?” They ask, twirling the knife.

“n...n-not..s-stupid…” Sans wheezes. 

“Thought so.” They say with a smirk, dragging the flat of the blade from his skull to his shoulder.

Sans flinches, “y..you'll k-kill...m-me…”

“Not if I’m careful~” They say as they press the tip of the knife into his shoulder.

“ _ kf _ ! b-boss p-please…!” He tries to thrash, to move  _ at all _ , and he can't. 

They giggle, and press down harder, briefly, before retracting it and sitting him up. His shaking hands cling to them as he struggles to breathe. 

They begin slipping him out of his jacket.

“wh...wh-what are you d-doing…?”

“Hush.” They say, throwing his jacket aside and laying him back down, and laying his arm flat. They run the flat of the blade over his bare arm bones. “Stop shaking!” They snap. 

“c-c-can’t..!”

They slap his face lightly to avoid damage but get the point across. “Don't give me attitude, you will do as you’re told!”

Sans feels his throat grow tense and he nods, tensing up and holding as still as possible.

“Hmm...” They say, considering his arm before getting off the couch. “Don't move.” They order as they walk out the door.

Was that supposed to be a joke?

The paralyzed skeleton stares up bitterly at the ceiling, wishing he had the nerve to tell them that wasn't funny.

A few minutes later they return and they get back on the couch. They hold up the knife. “Ready Sansy?” They say with a giggle.

“wh...wh-what-” Sans cries out as they dig the blade into his arm bone, cutting deeply into the marrow. He tries to heal himself but Chara has barely finished up a deep curve shape in his bone before he's dust. 

His awareness shifts, and he is reminded of how disorienting a reload can be if the save wasn't when he was asleep.

Chara comes back into the house. “Oh Sansy, you die so easily. This is going to take a while.” They scold as they return to the couch.

Sans’s eyes turn to his arm, and he sees a new death scar has formed on his bones. It's shaped like a C. “wh…what if i-i heal...”

“Well if I let you heal yourself then the mark would  _ fade _ , puppy.” Chara rolls their eyes, grabbing him by the elbow, “It’ll only last if it's a death scar.”

“y...y-you know a-about those..?”

“Uh, yeah! You idiot, do you not remember admitting that to Frisk? You let us see the scar on your chest.” They hold their knife over his arm, lining up their next cut.

Sans visibly flinches at that name, choking on a sob, “k-kid..”

They dig the knife in next to the C, carving out the next letter in their name.

“ _ ggah! s-stop, stop please stop _ -!”

“ **Shut up** !” Chara snaps, slapping him again and not caring what it does to his HP, “You deserve worse than this! I'm being  _ nice _ ! You should be thankful!” They dig the knife down to start forming an H next to the already scarred C, “Say thank you!”

Sans’s hiccups, squeezing his eyes shut. “..th..th-”

Chara hits him again, “ _ Say it _ !”

His head snaps to the side, and he tries to comply, “th..th-th...ank…” He dissolves into a fit of choked sobbing.

They slap him again. “SA **Y IT** !”

His HP drops to 0 and he turns to dust.

Sans is appropriately terrified as he’s suddenly just alive  _ again _ . He looks at the door, flinching as Chara reappears, “thank you!” He cries out, “th-thank you, b-boss, thank you…!”

“Good.” They growl, twirling the knife as they prepare to carve into his arm again to finish the A.

 

Sans tolerates the pain and frequent death up until the R, “b-boss..” He whimpers as they enter the house again, “p-please c-can we take a break...please...p-please i-i’m tired of d-dying…”

“Shut up.” They order, getting back onto the couch. “Unless you want me to put your soul in the freezer.”

Sans swallows, shaking his head, “n..n-no….b-but-!” His breath hitches as they grab his arm again. 

“Are you telling me no?” They growl as they line up the knife.

“...i…” Sans goes silent, and then screams as the sharp blade cuts right to his marrow, drawing out blood, “ _ gah _ !” The sound dies out a second later.

They reenter the house, and storm over to the couch. He barely even realized he’d been dusted that time. “Because, I’m pretty damn sure I’m the one in charge, right?” They seethe, grabbing hold of his aching arm. This time, however, instead of sitting down, they drag him outside. His weight barely slows them down, even though he’s incapable of walking.

“b-boss i-i’m s-sorry i j...i -j-just w-w-wanted a b-b-break!” Sans pants, yelping as he is slammed into the snowy ground, right in front of the SAVE point that only Chara can see. They kneel down over him and he feels the world shift again as they make a new SAVE. “i-i-i’m s-sorry!”

“When the hell has it ever mattered what  _ you _ wanted!?” They yell, slapping him harshly. “ _ I _ am the boss! Not you! You should be more concerned about what  _ I _ want!? Or am I wrong?” Their voice goes from a shout to a growl by their last sentence.

Sans shuts his eyes tightly, his trembling having returned, “n-n-no, b-b-boss...y-y...y-y-you’re n-n-not w-w-wrong…”

They grab his chin tightly. “Look at me when I’m taLKING T **O YOU!** ”

His eyes snap open, although his sockets are dark. “y-y-y-y-yes b-b-b-b-b-b-b-o-o-oss..!”

“Now, what is it you want me to do?” They ask, glare piercing.

“...d...d-d-do wh-wh-what y-y-you w-w-want b-b-boss…” Sans sniffs, struggling to keep his eyes open, “wh-what i w-w-want d-d-d-doesn’t m-m-matter…”

“Tell me what I want to do.”

“y...y-y-you w..w-w-want to h-h-hurt m-me…”

“What specifically you idiot!” They snarl.

“i...i-i d-d-don’t…” Sans’s eyes flit to his arm, “c..c-c-carve y-y-your n-name i-i-into m-me…?”

“There you go, and by default what does this mean?”

Sans hesitates.

Chara slaps him. “Answer!”

_ “ngh! _ i...i-i-i’m y-y-yours…?”

“Idiot! It means, you want what I want, so tell me what you want!”

_ “ _ i w...i w-w-want you t-t-to c-carve m-m-me..”

“Good boy~” They say as they jam the knife back into his arm.

 

The next half of an R and a full A later, Sans has died several more times and is silently begging to just go back inside and nap. He says nothing as Chara reloads again, staring at the sky and trying to feel numb. His arm burns badly, though, a mild relief from the cold in his bones.

Char considers their work for a moment, and Sans thought for a moment that they were done. His sigh of relief was short lived however, as Chara held out his other arm.

His breath hitches, “b-b-boss p-please…” He whispers.

“This one should say Property of Chara. What do you think?” They ask with a grin.

“c...c-c-c-can i m-make a r-r-request, b-b-boss...i j...c-c-can w-we go i-in? i...i-i-i c-c-can c-c-cook u-u-us s-s-something a-a-and w-w-we c-c-can w-watch o-one of th-those d-d-dump m-movies i-i-it’ll b-b-be great…”

They laugh. “Oh, maybe when I’m done, and if you’re good for the rest of the time. Now answer my damn question!”

Sans shuts his eyes, “...wh-what i th-think d-d-doesn’t m-m-matter…”

They slap him. “Try again.”

“ _ gah _ ! b...b-b-but th-that’s what you  _ s-said _ -!”

They slap him again, harder, and grab his chin tightly. “I said, you want what I want.  **D I D  I  N O T?** ”

_ “i-i-i d-d-don’t kn-know wh-what you want _ !”

“Are you arguing with me!?”

“i d-d-don’t kn-know wh-what you w-want…” Sans sobs, “wh-what do y-you w-want p-please j-just t-tell m-me p-please…”

“What do you think I want?”

He wasn’t getting through to them at all. “t...y-y-you’re g-gonna c-carve y-your name a-again..?”

“Is everything I say lost on you?” They snap.

“..’m-m r-r-really t-tired b-boss….r-r-reloads f-f-fry m-my m-mind…”

“Did I ask for excuses? Or did I ask a question I expected to be answered!?”

“.....y-you a-asked a q-question…” Sans’s eyes roll up and his brow furrows as he tries to think, “y...y-you w-wanted t-to c-carve ‘p-property of Ch-Chara’...r-right…?”

“There you go, now you’re using your stupid little brain~” They say, twirling their knife.

“...i w-want y-you to c-carve th-that…”

“Good boy~” They praise, and they begin carving a P into his arm.

“w..w-we d-done a-after th-this…?” Sans asks in a weak voice.

Chara just shrugs, and watches as he turns to dust once more.

He wishes the feeling of being dead would last more than half a second.

“i w-wanna b-be d-done…”

“ _ I _ don’t want to be done.” They correct with a growl, continuing their carving.

“p-please…”

“You are a really bad listener aren't you?” They ask before he turns to dust once more.

Sans says nothing as he reloads again, closing his eyes. Maybe...maybe it can be sort of like sleeping, if he just blocks it out...

No avail, it hurts just as bad as before when they carve into his bone.

“Ch-Chara…”

They ignore him.

He goes silent again. He focuses on the repeated sensation of turning to dust instead of trying to beg his way out.

It’s….it’s relaxing, actually…

 

Sans screams as the knife is driven into his eye socket, crying out and fighting to move - his cold SOUL won’t let him.

“Did I say you could fall asleep?” Chara asks in a low voice.

“n..n-n-no b-b-boss…” Had he fallen asleep? It hadn’t felt like it.

“Then why did you feel entitled to?”

“i d-didn’t m-mean to, b-boss, i-i’m sorry…”

“I find it very disrespectful.” They say sitting up. “How should I punish you?”

“y...y-you sh-should m-make m-me s-sleep...f-for f-five y-years...th-that’d be t-terrible…”

“I don’t appreciate your tone.” They growl.

“..i-i’m j-just j-joking b-boss…”

“Does it look like I’m laughing?”

“n...n-no…”

“They shut up and answer my question, before I put your soul in the freezer overnight.”

“...i..i-i-i d-d-don’t kn-know, b-boss...i d-don’t kn-know i-i-i’m sorry…”

“Fine. I guess I’ll just freeze your SOUL then.” They say, standing up.

Sans panics as they start to walk away, “no! d-don’t l-leave m-me alone o-out here!”

“I will be right back.” They snap, entering the house.

Sans’s eyes widen in panic as he hears tell-tale shuffling from behind him, “n-no…”

He feels warmth in his SOUL briefly, before being consumed by the sensation of freezing. He starts to scream but is muffled by a vine wrapping over his mouth. 

“Howdy Trashpuppy!” The flower sneers.

Sans wants to fight but the most he can do is twitch his fingers. His freezing SOUL is even further limiting his movement. All he can do is tremble and stare at the flower with wide, frightened eyes.

“There I was,” Flowey begins, gently tossing Sans about. “Minding my own buisness, planning my own plans, when suddenly, I realize I'm back a ways. Now, I think, gee, my sibling must have had an accident, so I go along my merry way. But, not even a few minutes later, I'm back in the spot i just left. So, curious, I try to head back over here, only to be returned to my spot over and over and over. I thought you finally grew a backbone for a minute.” Flowey cackles, turning Sans over and wrapping vines around the skeletons arms and holding them out for a better view.

Sans shuts his eyes as thorny vines run over the engraved words on his bones, his shivering getting more violent. Chara will be back any second now, any second now...

The vines hug him gently. “I heard what you wanted. I can offer it to you~”The flower says with a smirk.

Sans opens his eyes again, staring at the flower in confusion.

“You want to rest right?” Flowey asks.

Sans hesitates, and then slowly nods, his eyes half-closing to emphasis his fatigue.

“Thought so.” Flowey carries Sans all the way to the house, and sets him on the couch. A few vines bring in an unconscious Chara and lay them on the other side.

“y...y-you…!” Sans stares in horror at the child - their head is bleeding. He checks their HP - it’s half gone, but steady, at least. “...y-you…?”

“Thats right puppy~ You have until they wake up to rest. You’d better get on thet. I’d imagine they will be pretty angry when they wake up.” Flowey cackles as he begins retracting his vines.

Sans stares, watching the plant start to leave, “w...w-wait…”

“Yes?” Flowey says with a smirk, pausing. “Times’ ticking~”

“S...S-SOUL...f-freezer...p-please…”

“Oh, right.” Flowey chuckles, reaching his vines back into the kitchen and retrieving Sans’ soul, handing it to him and patting his head. “There you go~”

Sans gasps as he re-absorbs it, bending over his lap and panting, “th..th-thank...th-thank y-you…”

“Goodnight pup~” The flower coos as he retracts completely from the house, closing the door.

“g-goodnight…” Sans’s eyes close and he falls onto his side on the couch, curling up and doing his best not to think about what’s going to happen when he wakes up.


	2. Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proof of ownership

To his surprise, he finds himself awake before Chara.

...he supposes he should heal them…

Shifting his jaw, Sans slowly sits the child up, putting a shaky hand to the gash on the side of their head and channeling his healing magic into them.

After a minute, they start to stir, letting out a quiet groan.

“b...b-boss..?” Sans whispers.

They raise a hand to their bloodied head. “Wh-?” They look around, confused.

“...uhm F...F-Flowey…”

They furrow their brow, and they take a moment to process, before nodding in confirmation. They take their hand away from their head, and wince at the blood.

“y...y-you gonna be okay…? i c...i c-can make some f-food...i-if that’ll h-help…”

“Food? Yeah.... yeah that... it sounds good.” They murmur.

“a-anything in particular, b-boss?”

They just shrug, and lay back down. Sans nods and makes his way to the kitchen, pulling out some dry spaghetti noodles from the pantry.

Chara falls back asleep in the couch.

 

Sans returns to them a half hour later, holding a steaming plate of spaghetti and wearing a cautiously hopeful expression. He sets it down on the table and nudges them awake. 

“Mmm, head ‘urts” They murmur as they blink awake.

“i’m sorry, there...there w-wasn’t anything i c-could do..”

“Izzat the food?” They ask as they rub their eyes.

“y...y-yeah…” Sans holds out the plate to them. 

They nod, and take the plate. As they eat, Sans watches their wound heal completely, and their focus becomes clearer.

“f-feelin’ better…?” He asks meekly.

“Yeah... what the hell happened?” They ask, finishing their food off.

“n...n-not sure…” Sans watches the floor, “i w-was outside...c-couldn’t m-move...th-then F-Flowey brought me in..and you were unconscious..”

“Is that why you have your soul back?” They accuse with a glare.

Sans swallows, “i-i dunno wh-why he gave it b-back to m-me...m-maybe h-he was just upset about...a-about all the r-reloads..? k-kinda got th-that impression…”

They narrow their eyes. “Well, go put your soul back in the freezer. I’m not finished.” They say as they set the plate on the coffee table.

Sans’s heart drops to his feet and he lowers his head, “..but-”

“But what?” They snap. “Are you arguing?”

“...n-no…” Sans slowly makes his way to the kitchen, drawing out his SOUL and cupping his hands protectively around it. He stops in front of the refrigerator, stroking the battered white heart with shaking fingers, as if trying to assure himself it’s going to be okay.

“Hurry up.” They call out.

Sans stares at the green markings over his SOUL and his shoulders tense in disgust. He opens the freezer and throws the wretched thing inside, slamming the door behind it and making his way back to the living room. He's already started trembling. 

“Good boy~” They praise with a smirk. “Follow me.” They stand and walk to the door, taking out their knife.

His knees buckle before he can make it to the door.

Chara opens the door, stepping outside.

“h-help..”

“Come along.” They order.

Sans drags himself forward, unable to move his lower body at all. He reaches the doorway before his body shuts down completely.

Chara snickers as they grab his arm, dragging him back over to their save point.

“h-hhf...b-boss p-please…” Sans sobs, “p-please please please a-anything else…”

“Shut up. I want to finish what I started.” They say as they lay him down.

His hand stays clinging tightly to their sleeve, “b-b-boss..!”

They pry his hand off, kneeling as they press his arm to the ground and resumes their work.

“please…”

“You act like you don't  _ deserve  _ this, Sans.” Chara huffs, digging their knife into his shoulder. 

_ 0/1 HP _

_ RELOAD _

“You should be  _ begging  _ me to do this!” The blade digs in the beginnings of another H.

_ 0/1 HP _

_ RELOAD _

“After all, who's fault is it that everyone's dead?”

_ 0/1 HP _

_ RELOAD _

“h-hhf…”

“Who's fault is it that we're all still trapped Underground?”

_ 0/1 HP _

_ RELOAD _

“Who hid behind a script and refused to fight until the end because he was a  _ coward _ ?!”

_ 0/1 HP _

_ RELOAD _

“b-boss..”

“Who is it that can't even take care of his brother because he always assumed that he'd be back?!” Chara screamed, grabbing at Sans’s throat and squeezing.

_ 0/1 HP _

_ RELOAD _

“Who keeps  _ forgetting  _ that he no longer belongs to himself?!”

_ 0/1 HP _

_ RELOAD _

“Who needs to be reminded that they're  _ nothing more _ than a stupid puppy?!”

_ 0/1 HP _

_ RELOAD _

“Who keeps forgetting his place as a  _ dog _ ?!”

_ 0/1 HP _

_ RELOAD _

“Which of us is the selfish, stubborn  _ mutt _ that needs to accept that he’s property?!”

_ 0/1 HP _

_ RELOAD _

Sans finds himself breaking into a fresh fit of tears with each RELOAD, sobbing and not even feeling the pain in his arm anymore.

“Well?!” Chara demands, yanking the collar of his shirt down and stabbing his sternum.

_ 0/1 HP _

_ RELOAD _

“ _ me it's me you're right i’m  _ **_sorry!_ ** ” 

Chara slaps him, “Don't yell at me.” They growl, starting on the new H.

_ 0/1 HP _

_ RELOAD _

“Now I don't want to hear anymore begging from you unless I  _ ask  _ to hear it. Am I understood, mutt?”

“y-y-yes b-boss…”

_ 0/1 HP _

_ RELOAD _

“Good.”

 

Sans stays silent as he huddles on his seat in the middle of the living room floor. His tired eyes flicker over his bones - there’s nowhere he can look anymore without seeing Chara’s name. It’s everywhere.

At least they’ve returned his SOUL to him, although he’s come to resent the ugly thing...

He flinches as Chara steps in front of him. 

“Sans.” They say, voice calm, “Who do you belong to?”

“...Ch-Chara…” Sans answers, swallowing and rubbing at his sore arms, “i-i belong t-to Chara…”

“And what do you want?”

“i w-want wh-whatever you w-want…”

“Good boy.” They say. “Now how does movie night sound?”

Sans wipes at his eyes and nods, “s-sounds g-good b-” Sans suddenly sneezes.

Chara laughs in surprise. “What was that?” They ask, amused.

Sans looks alarmed, “i d...i d-don’t kn _ -chw! _ ” He sneezes again, covering his face, “i-i’m not doing i-it on p-purpose i s-swear…”

“You have never sneezed before? That is too adorable.” They mock. “Come here.” They say, patting their lap.

Sans crawls forward and curls up with his back pressed against their stomach, shivering and drawing his knees in, “s-s-s-still f-f-feel c-c-cold... _ chw _ ! Gh..”

Chara pulls over the nearby discarded blanket and pulls it over him, and they scratch his skull gently. “Is this better?” They coo.

He nods, “y-y-yes…” Sans sighs, sniffing and curling in closer to them. God, he’s missed this...the past couple of days have just been relentless torture...he’s too happy to be receiving affection again.

Chara presses play on the remote, and a movie starts playing. They continue to scratch his skull idly. He tries to purr but just ends up sneezing again and shivering.

They chuckle every time he sneezes, and they eventually rest their hand on his arm. Sans gives a pained hiss and instinctively jerks his arm away.

They pull him back into place roughly, and they give him a warning glare as they re-place their hand.

“s...s-sorry…” Sans whispers, wincing but holding still as they grip the scar bearing their name.

They turn back to the movie, not acknowledging his apology.

“...i-is it a-alright if i f-fall asleep…?”

“Yes” they say, returning to scratching his head.

Sans shivers, feeling his head growing light. Well, it seems he’s going to pass out anyway…

His vision goes dark and his eyes slowly close.

 

“Sansy, wake up~” Chara says, shaking his shoulder once the movie is over. 

No response.

They immediately turn him over to inspect and check him, but they don’t find anything wrong. “Sans, wake up.” They order. When there is still no response they reload, but find him still asleep. They take out his soul, and they see the problem. It's nearly frozen solid. 

His eyes crack open just slightly. 

Chara sighs, bringing  him back inside.They lay  him on the couch, draping a blanket over him as they  head for the kitchen. They go to the sink, and  turn on the  warm water, and put the soul  under it.

No sooner do they do this then they hear gargled screaming from the living room. 

They take the soul out immediately, and rush into the living room to check on him.

His eyes are wide open and he’s choking, as though struggling to breathe. He's staring at the ceiling and seems almost entirely unaware of them. 

“Sans?”  Chara asks, walking over  and checking him.

_ Sans _

_ AT 1 _

_ HP 0.???/1 _

 

Chara balks. They have never  seen  this before. “Sans?” They try again, sitting next to him on the couch and  examining his soul.

He sneezes and starts shivering weakly, as if his body can barely muster the energy to do so. 

Chara  gently rubs the soul to  warm it up,   sending relaxing  intentions  into it. Sans’s shivering dies down just slightly, and his eyes open a bit more.

Chara smiles as they feel the  soul warming up, glad that their idea worked.

“b...bo...ss…?” Sans whimpers, his glazed eyes darting around.

“Still cold?” They ask, continuing to rub  his soul.

“a-a-am i-i d-dying…?”

“Are you?”

“i c….i c-can’t f-f-feel a-a-anything…”

“What do you mean?”

“can’t...c-can’t f-feel………….”

“Like,  numb?”

He doesn’t respond.

“Sansy?” They get up and kneel down next to him. He’s passed out again.

They try to rouse  him by prodding, but nothing happens. They  sigh and  continue warming his soul. It seems even with him in such a weak state, he’s the only thing capable of making them suffer consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well  
> What should Chara do now?


	3. Friendly Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara tries to make Sans feel better.

Sans wakes up shivering uncontrollably. He reflexively curls in tighter over his stomach in hope for warmth. The bone beneath his eyes is darkly shadowed. There's layers of cold sweat on his brow, and his teeth are chattering. His entire body is a few shades paler than yesterday.

Chara enters the living room from the bedroom holding a giant comforter.

“Still feeling sick Sansy? How is your soul doing?” They ask as they drape the comforter over him and sit next to him to scratch his skull.

“h-hff..c-can’t f-feel my h-hands…”

“Did they just go numb or have they been like that the whole time?” They ask, taking one of his hands from the blanket to inspect it.

“i..i-i d-d-don’t kn-know…” Sans immediately tenses and shuts his eyes, bracing himself to suffer the consequences for his ignorance. in

“That's fine.” They murmur. “So you can’t feel my hand poking yours?”

Sans shakes his head, “n-no…”

“Hmm.” They inspect his hand a moment more before pulling out his soul.

“i-i-i’m s-s-sorry!”

“About what?” They ask, slightly confused as they begin looking over his soul.

“i...i-i d-d-don’t kn-know b-but p-please please d-d-don’t h-hurt it don’t h-hurt i d...i d-d-don’t want to be s-split, b-boss, _please_ …”

“Shut up I'm trying to heal it!” They snap. “Now let me focus!”

Sans shuts his eyes and goes deathly quiet, trembling although he’s making a visible effort to hold still.

They look over the still cold SOUL, and they begin rubbing it again with warm and relaxing intentions. Sans’s shivering dies down and he goes limp against the couch cushions, pulling the blanket up to his chin and sighing quietly.

“There we go, isn’t that better?” They ask, reaching over to scratch his skull some more.

“m-mhm...th..th-thank you…”

“Are your hands still numb?”

Sans moves the shaking appendages out from beneath the blanket, rubbing tentatively at his palms, “...i….n-n-not as much, a-anymore…”

“Good. Let me know if they get any better alright?”

“y-yes b-boss…” So they can know when it’ll be worth their time to hurt him again...

 

Chara eventually gets bored of tending to his soul, so they slide off the couch and comb through the movies. “Didn't you say you found a movie at the dump?” Chara asks.

“y-y-yes b-boss…” Sans opens his eyes, “l-left it on the washing machine…”

Chara nods and heads off to grab the disc.

What are they going to do with it? Sans finds himself imagining horrible scenarios where they use the CD to slice at his SOUL, close it inside the case, and-

...oh, they’re putting it in the player.

He blinks, tilting his head slightly and not quite comprehending the innocent act.

They adjust the volume briefly and plop next to him as the movie begins to play. Sans stiffens, watching them warily.

“Warm enough?” They say, scratching his skull.

He flinches as they touch him, “i-i-i-i’m f-f-fine…”

“Want me to rub your soul some more?”

“...y...y-y-yes, p-please…”

They nod and comply, before turning back to the movie. Sans gives a shaky sigh, closing his eyes and curling up a little more snugly against them as they soothe away his anxiety. Bit by bit more of that frosty coldness begins to melt away.

 

He wakes up to find the credits rolling, and Chara sleeping next to him. Sans scoots back from them, after carefully retrieving his SOUL. He gets up, stumbling away from the couch and moving into the kitchen. He turns on the warm water and puts his hands under the tap, shivering and shutting his eyes as he desperately absorbs the warmth.

He hears them grumble as they stir, slowly waking up. Sans stays where he is, although shutting off the water as he feels he’ll probably get into trouble for that, though there’s no logical reason as to why.

“Sans!?” He hears them call out warningly.

“I-i-i-in the k-k-kitchen, b-b-b-boss…!”

“Come here.” They order.

Still shivering, Sans reenters the sitting room, rubbing at his arms and trying to keep his teeth from chattering too loudly.

“Still cold?” They ask, frustration mixed with impatience.

“a...a-a-a l-l-little, y-y-yeah…”

They sigh, and they try to think. “Do you think tea would help?” They ask.

Oh that sounds so nice...Sans nods, turning and heading back into the kitchen.

“Where are you going!? Lay down and let me do it you idiot. I don’t need you dying of whatever you’re sick with.” They shout, following after him.

Sans jumps in place and slinks back to the couch, curling up against the arm of the sofa and pulling the blanket over him. He tries to watch them from where he’s sitting, trying to see what they’re doing.

They return to the living room five minutes later with tea for the both of them. They walk up to him, handing him a mug. “Golden flower.” They say, before sitting next to him.

Sans sits up, leaning heavily against the back of the couch and thanking them quietly. Just before he drinks it though, he pauses, “....is...i-is it...p-poisoned? i m-mean, i-i’ll s-still d-drink it, i j-just…” He just what? Wanted a warning? To see if they might change their mind? If they poisoned him and didn't tell him, then they didn't want him to know. If they wanted him to beg them to change their mind they would have him on the floor already. “....n-never m-mind, b-boss..” He murmurs, starting to drink the tea and at least enjoying the warmth of it.

They rolled their eyes and took it from his hands, taking a sip and swallowing, before giving it back. “Does that answer your question?”

“...y..y-y-yeah...th-thanks, boss...s-sorry i’m so…” ‘Paranoid’ didn’t seem like the right word, since poisoning was a completely justifiable fear with Chara. “...sorry…”

“You’re sorry that you’re sorry?” They ask, raising an eyebrow.

Sans gives a weak laugh, “h-heh...sorry i’m..not very t-trusting…” He takes another long sip, closing his eyes and shivering.

They lean back on the couch, choosing not to respond as they sip their own tea. Sans’s shivering remains but dies down a bit as he holds the cup and drinks the hot liquid, sighing. He feels...unnaturally calm.

The calm is broken as the sound of a mug falling to the floor breaks him from the trance. Chara gives out a hiss of pain as the hot liquid splashes onto them. “Really? N-now?” They mutter. Their limbs begin to seize, and they fall to the floor with a gasp, narrowly avoiding the glass.

“sh-shit…” Sans quickly gets to his knees on the floor and holds Chara’s head between his hands, “b-boss wh-what’s w-w-wrong? wh-what’s h-happening? wh-what...what do i do?”

Their eyes close for a moment, and they look up at Sans with a familiar small smile, sitting up and raising their hands. ‘Hello Sans’

He stares at them, eyes wide, “...b...b-boss….?”

They shake their head. ‘It has been a while huh?’ They sign.

Sans looks over his shoulder, eyelight disappearing. He wants to say hello. He wants to believe that it’s them. He really wants to but oh god what if it’s just a trap…

“...i…”

They reach out their arms for a hug, before their body starts seizing again, and Chara’s glare returns. They stand quickly, pushing him out of the way as they run out of the house, not wanting to fight with Frisk while Sans is watching.

 

Sans is busy soaking up the tea from the carpet, his thoughts too absorbed with thoughts of Chara and...someone else to notice the sound of the window lock breaking or the new presence in the room until it's wrapped over his shoulders, “Hiya, puppy!”

Sans tries to immediately yell for Chara but is quickly gagged with a vine, which he struggles to claw from his mouth, _“ghghggh!”_

“My sibling is a little busy right now, disturbing them would only make them more upset with you don’t you think?” The Flower chides as he wraps vines around Sans’s wrists away from the vine gagging him.

Sans trembles, nodding and trying to calm his breathing. He winces as his still-cold SOUL pounds mercilessly against his chest, making it start to ache all over again, “nngh…”

“So pup, what's got my sibling so upset? Something you said?” Flowey says, removing the vine from Sans’s mouth once he is sure Chara is far enough away.

Sans shakes his head, checking over his shoulder as he does so. What if Chara returns while he’s running his mouth? He’ll be in so much trouble...

“What happened then friend? Won’t you tell little ol’ me?”

Sans swallows and shakes his head.

“Why not? We are _friends_ right?” Flowey threateningly coils a vine around Sans’s waist. “Or was I under the wrong impression?”

Sans’s breath hitches and he grits his teeth, “you..y-you got me f-fucking _Fractured_ …!”

“I can do it myself if you want Trash Puppy.” Flowey sneers as he slips a vine into Sans’s ribcage.

“no...no no _no no no_ !” Sans starts thrashing, eyes going wide in panic, “ _no_! n-no no please-!”

“Then you better tell me what I want to know~”

Sans weakly kicks at the vines, “g-get your f-fucking mitts o-outta me first…”

“How about you do as I say!” The flower growls as a vine wraps around his soul.

“p-put me d-down, h-huh…? j-j-just p-put me down, F-Flowey, p-please…”

“You seem to think you can have whatever you want, don't you trashbag? Shall I prove you wrong?” Flowey says as he rips Sans’s soul from his chest and squeezes it threateningly.

Sans immediately starts screaming, out of pain and fear, _“GGGAHHHH! STOP! STOP STOP PLEASE STOP!”_

Flowey releases his soul. “Then you better tell me, shouldn’t you? Come on, sate my curiosity~” Flowey says, bringing his head closer to Sans’s face.

Sans clumsily tries to drag his sleeve over his eyes, panting and nodding, “o-okay...o-okay it...th-they j-just had a f-fit...d-dropped th-their t-tea a-and s-started s-signing at m-me and th-then they r-ran off th-that’s it th-that’s _a-a-all_ , o-okay i s-s-swear…”

“Are you _sure_ that's all?” Flowey muses as he returns Sans’s soul.

Sans nods, holding his arms over his chest and shivering as the cold frost returns to his bones, “p-p-positive..”

“What kind of fit? Surely they weren’t having a tantrum were they?” Flowey asks.

“i..i-i-it seemed l-like it…”

“I think you’re lying to me. Does the Trash Puppy like punishment?”

Sans frantically shakes his head, starting to tremble, “no...n-no, Flowey, p-please please n-no i s-swear i d-d-don’t kn-know anything f-for sure okay i’m t-telling you wh-what happened that’s what you _asked_!”

“You don’t know for sure? What do you _think_ happened?”

Sans stares down at the ground, “...i...i-i-i-i’m not allowed t-to say..”

“They aren’t here, and I won’t tell, I promise~”

“...i…” Sans still found himself unable to form the word without his body freezing up. “...Ch-Chara doesn’t know sign language.”

Flowey smirks. “No they don’t.” Flowey affirms.

“...so..”

“Frisk is fighting for control, aren’t they? But why don’t you seem happy? You should be excited that this special hell of yours is going to be over soon right? Or is there something making you hesitant?” Flowey asks with a smirk.

“...th-they haven’t been able to do anything so far...they didn’t stop me from getting tortured...or from being Fractured...forgive me if i’m j-just a little reluctant to get my hopes up _now_ …” Sans says miserably.

“Or maybe you need to encourage them. Give them the determination they need to take over. Lower Chara’s defenses just enough for a reset. Wouldn’t you like that? To see your brother again, knowing he is safe with Frisk in control again?”

Sans jolts like he’s been shot, “ _don’t_.”

“Don’t what?” Flowey asks innocently. “This is the first time they managed to speak with you hmm? Why should _they_ do all the fighting? This could be your chance to see the surface again Sans. Don’t you miss the stars?”

He turns his head away, eyes a bit too squinted and jaw clenched a bit too tight, “...please. stop.”

“I’m just giving you advice like a good friend should. It’s up to you whether you take it or not~”

“you’re taunting me.” Sans corrects, voice cracking, “y-you th-think this is f-fucking hilarious don’t you…”

The flower just chuckles. “You can think what you want, I am just an observer after all~” Flowey begins to retract his vines as he feels Chara grow near. “Oh, and don’t forget to clean up that mess, you don’t want them to be angry with you do you?”

Sans stares down at the remaining shards of a teacup as he’s dropped, giving a shaky swear and starting to frantically pick up the pieces.

“Farewell trash puppy~” They flower calls as he leaves.

Sans’s palms are bleeding by the time he dumps the pieces of cup into the trash and stumbles over to the open window, shutting it and finding the lock broken. “sh-shit…” He’s definitely going to come through that way again. And he can’t mention it to Chara, because then Chara will interrogate him over Flowey and he’ll end up telling them he was talking about Frisk again and they’ll _Shatter_ him…

Sans continues trembling as he gets to his knees in front of the carpet and starts working on soaking up the tea stain again, trying not to think about it. Shattered SOULS were things people talked about in horror movies and in fiction. It wasn’t something that anybody was supposed to fear _actually_ happening to them…

But here he is. Like the stereotypical victim, trying to clean up his Breaker’s messes in desperate hopes that just maybe he’ll be left alone...

He hears the front door slam open, then slam closed, and Chara shambles in looking exhausted. Sans keeps his head down, curling in his fingers as he presses the paper towels harder into the carpet.

They glance at him briefly, before climbing onto the couch and wrapping themselves in the blanket to warm up. Sans takes the soaked paper towels to the trash can and dumps them, slowly returning to the couch and sitting on the far end, keeping his arms wrapped around his waist and watching his feet, shaking and saying nothing.

“Are you cold?” They ask.

He nods, “y-y-yes b-b-boss…”

They pat the couch next to them. “Come here, I’ll share the blanket.”

Sans hesitates but moves over, closing his eyes and holding the material close as Chara wraps it around him, “m-mph...th-thanks, boss…”

They nod. “Has your chill been improving?” They ask.

“y..y-yeah, th-thanks to you, b-boss..”

“Good.” They say simply as they rest their head on the arm of the couch. “Good job cleaning up the mess.” They praise when they glance at the clean floor.

Something like a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth for a second. Sans nods, “thanks boss...i..i tried…”

They scoot against the back of the couch and pats the space in front of them. “You want pets?” They ask.

Sans is ashamed of how quickly and eagerly he lays his head in their lap, nodding and looking up at them with wide, pleading eyes.

They gently scratch his skull as they relax, humming softly. Sans sighs, closing his eyes and drawing his legs in. Fuck. It’s pathetic how much he’s missed being gently stroked like a goddamn animal.

Chara closes their eyes as their exhaustion catches up to them.

“g-goodnight, boss…” Sans murmurs quietly.

They mumble something incoherent in response before they lose consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sammy WILL be cackling in the background as you read. Try to ignore it.


	4. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this bonding nonsense? Clearly the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, we got distracted ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

They startle awake from a nightmare that is chased away by the sudden alertness of their mind. Sans sits up a bit, eyelights darting around before settling on Chara.

“...n...n-nightmare, b-boss…?”

They nod, sitting up and trying to calm their breathing.

Sans hesitantly pats their arm.

They take a deep breath, and nudge him over. “Let me up.” They murmur.

Sans obeys quickly, shifting to the side and getting the hell out of their way.

They go to the kitchen, and get themselves a glass of water before returning to the living room. “You can go to your room if you want to.” They say as they drink.

“th-thanks boss…” Sans nods, getting to his legs - they only shake slightly. “for, uh...everything…”

“Feeling warmer?” They inquire.

“y-yeah...y-you’re a..a p-pretty g-good c-caretaker, wh-when you wanna be…” Sans laughs weakly.

They grit their teeth at the compliment, choosing to nod in favor of responding.

Getting the idea that he probably shouldn’t press that idea, Sans excuses himself and quickly makes for his room.

They resist the urge to call out to him, the annoying fear from their nightmare still present. They’re fine, they don’t need _comfort_ after a nightmare. They glare at their water cup. Why was he thanking them anyway, acting like they care about him. They scoff, taking a drink as they shift their glare to the wall. He is nothing more than a toy, they reassure themselves.

They finish the water,and set the glass on the floor. They will have Sans pick it up in the morning. Right now, they just want to get back to sleep.

They feel a slight apprehension, but they ignore it, laying back down to attempt sleep.

 

Time  passes and they  are still awake. They sigh,  and sit up, glancing at the door. They might as well take a walk...

They put their shoes on and exit the house,  heading  wherever.

 

They make it maybe a yard outside of Snowdin when they hear a familiar “Howdy!”

They stiffen. “What do you want?”

“A sibling can’t pop by to say hello?”

Chara rolls their eyes. “I don’t believe for a second that that is all you are here for.” They say as they continue walking.

“After _killing me_ the least you could do is talk to me, Chara!”

“Don’t be so pathetic.” They scoff. “I can ignore you if I want to. Especially since I went on this walk for peace. I can kill you now if you keep bothering me.”

A vine wraps around their ankle and abruptly jerks them onto their face, “Go ahead and try, _best friend_ ! You’ve already taken my SOUL from me and turned me into a _monster_ but go ahead and kill me! I’m sure _I_ deserve it!”

They cry out in surprise and turn to glare at him as they push themselves up. “You are the only one to blame for your lost soul. If you had followed the plan...” They trail off as they equip their weapon.

“Oh I’ve learned how to _kill_ , Chara!” The flower quips, brutally lashing a thorned vine across their face and chest, “Over and _over and over and over_ again! All thanks to you!”

They grit their teeth at the pain, and they strike his vine with their knife. “To bad it’s too late huh?” They snark back, wiping the blood out of their  eyes.

“And you hate that, don’t you?” Flowey sneers, “The one thing you can’t fix…”

“Because _you_ were too much of a crybaby!”

“Now who’s the crybaby?” Flowey’s face presses in uncomfortably close to Chara’s, and he wipes a vine across Chara’s cheek mockingly, “More scary nightmares, best friend?”

They don’t respond, instead aiming their knife for his stem. Just one hit would kill him…

“Do it, Chara. Though I don’t know how your puppy is going to survive without me.”

They pause, narrowing their eyes. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“I've been playing with him while you haven't been looking...what, he hasn't _told_ you?” Flowey gives a mock gasp.

Their breath hisses through their clenched teeth, and they strike at his stem. Flowey disappears back into the ground, his cackling echoing around the Waterfall caverns.

“Damn it...” They growl. “Coward!” They call out, looking around for any trace of the flower.

His only parting is a vine around their ankle that yanks them onto their back. Their head knocks sharply against a rock (which they’re positive wasn’t there a second ago) and leaves them dazed.

They lay against the rock for a period of time, before they realize they should get home. They sit up, and the world spins. They hold a hand to their head, muttering a curse under their breath.

They shakily get to their feet, stumbling and leaning against the wall.

They feel their body begin to move against their will, but they can barely register due to the world spinning continuously.

They find themselves a little more aware when they reach the front door.

They remember their anger as they slam the door open, nearly falling to the floor as they do so. “Sans!”

Sans jumps up from his bed, putting a hand over his heart and staring around, panting. Oh. Chara’s...home? They’d left…?

No time to ask questions. They’ve called him. Sans stumbles from his room, blinking the bleariness from his eyes and pausing at the top of the stairs. They’re...bleeding…

“..boss…?”

“Get... Get down here now!” They order as they attempt to walk to the couch to sit down, only to stumble to the floor.

Sans obeys, but more out of concern than fear. “boss…? what the hell happened to you?”

“How long... When were you going to tell me y-you have been speaking to the weed? Hmm?” They ask, anger in their unfocused gaze.

“Flowey…? fuck, is that what happened?” Sans unintentionally lets the swear slip as he crouches down in front of Chara, carefully pushing their hair back to get a better look at the gash on their head.

They push away from him reflexively, only managing to offset their balance and fall to the ground. “Why have you been letting him visit without telling me?” They ask as they try to get to their feet again.

“shit, boss, b-be mad at me later, okay? y-your head is lookin’ pretty bad...can you reload?” Sans shudders at that idea - back to a SAVE where his SOUL is in the fridge and he’s bleeding out in the snow, but this is some serious head trauma.

“Don’t you... you dare change the subject! “ They seethe, weakly clawing at him.

Sans winces, “kid, you’re really h-hurt..”

They open their mouth to say something, but they sway, and end up leaning heavily against Sans with another muttered curse. He picks them up easily and sets them on the couch, wincing at their face. They’ve been cut pretty badly across their chest, too.

“..i-is it alright if i go to the..th-the store for some h-healing items, boss?”

“Whatever...” They murmur as they feel themselves starting to black out.

Sans has no choice but to take that as a yes. He retreats out the front door (keeping both eyes out for that flower) and hurries to the shop. He steals as much as he can carry, hurrying back to the house and putting most of the items in the fridge. Sans cautiously runs his hand over his blind eye, and then swallows two cinnabuns whole. He feels his magic flicker back, just a bit, and he goes over to the kid.

Bracing one hand over the gash and the other over the marks on their chest, Sans shuts his eyes and concentrates as much healing magic as he can into their body.

Their eyes flutter back open a few minutes later. They squint and look around as they slowly sit up, and try to process their memory.

“e-easy, boss…” Sans stands up and goes to retrieve some healing items, handing them another cinnabun. “i got some...bisicles..p-put ‘em in the freezer for later…’case this happens again…”

“My head hurts…” They say lamely, wincing when they run a hand over the half healed wound.

“eat.” Sans nudges the cinnabun at them.

They look at it, before nodding and stuffing it in their mouth, a sigh escaping them as their hp goes up.

“Good boy.” They murmur after swallowing.

Sans snorts weakly, sitting back on the floor, “bark bark.”

They chuckle lightly, before their expression shifts to a frown. “So, why are you so buddy buddy with the flower huh?” They ask.

“...h-he came in, wh-when you’d...run off, that one time…j-just jeered at me, r-really...y-you were in a b-bad enough mood c-comin’ home that i f-figured you w-wouldn’t wanna...hear about it…”

They glare. “I want you to tell me from now on, got it!?” They  growl.

Sans swallows and nods, “y-yes boss...s-sorry…”

“Good. If you're still tired, then you can sleep the rest of the night  here on the couch.” They say, not wanting to admit they they don’t want to be alone right now.

Sans nods in understanding, getting up and tucking himself in the corner that they’re not occupying. He then has a thought. “oh, d...did you w-wanna pet me o-or somethin’, boss?”

“Do you _want_ to be petted?”

“wouldn’t mind  it.”

They pat their  lap invitingly. Sans crawls forward and lays down on their legs, curling up as best he can and closing his eyes.

They pet his skull gently, even gently scratching at it. They give a small smile despite  themselves. Sans’s leg twitches slightly and he reluctantly allows himself to purr quietly. Fuck it. What dignity could he possibly be trying to protect by staying quiet, anyway?

“You’re  still in trouble.” They murmur as they start nodding off. “But your punishment will have t’wait until ...” They fall asleep as  their exhaustion becomes prevalent.

Sans shudders anyway. They don’t need to even complete a threat anymore, to scare him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to us at hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com  
> <3


	5. Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi to us over at hellish-anomaly.tumblr.com

When they wake up next, Sans is snuggled in their arms, and they can feel the chill of the room. They shiver slightly, and they narrow their eyes when they see an open window.

“Howdy.” Flowey says. Before Chara can react he puts on display the little grey SOUL that he swiped, “Easy now, best friend. Wouldn’t want me to do anything  _ brash  _ with this, would you?”

Chara glares, sitting up. “Return his SOUL.  _ Now. _ ” They growl.

Flowey moves his vines in a ‘shrug’, “You  _ could  _ just reload…”

“I could, but why would I give you the satisfaction?” They sneer. “Why are you here?”

“I want to know what your nightmare was about.” Flowey says, tossing the SOUL to himself.

They scoff. “So would I.”

Flowey’s eyes narrow, “Charraaa...don’t  _ lie  _ to your  _ best friend _ …” His face and voice changes to perfectly match Asriel’s.

They grit their teeth. “Do you want me to make one up?” They snark.

“I  _ guess  _ that’ll work.”

“Fine, I had a dream that you tried to tell a joke. It was so bad I startled awake.” They say as they roll their eyes.

“How much do you know about SOUL breaks, Chara?” Flowey asks, seeming to suddenly change the subject.

“Why?” They ask narrowing their eyes.

“Well you just caused your first Fracture, so I thought you should know!”

They exhale in a huff. “Well, my last history class what how long ago? I’ll admit I don’t know as much.”

“Would you like to learn?”

“If you will only be  _ telling _ me.” They say with a warning tone.

“I wouldn't Split the trash bag...as fun as he'd  _ be  _ Split, I wouldn't break your toys  _ that _ badly..”

They lean back. “Alright. Tell me what you know then.”

“Does this mean you don’t know  _ anything _ ?”

“Well, everything I know is by experience, which I'm sure you know.” They say, crossing their arms.

“I guess mom and dad  _ wouldn’t  _ tell you...I wonder if they ever thought you might torture somebody. Hm! Oh well.” Flowey gives another ‘shrug’, “I guess we’ll talk about Fractures first.” He holds up the small monster SOUL, so that Chara can clear see the little break, although the green marker spelling out PIGGY masks the Fracture a bit, “It’s a sign of severe trauma - the easiest way to get them is like you, by physically breaking it, but Fractures can happen other ways, too, though that’s harder. Hurting somebody close, or having them witness something really horrible, or just break them enough  _ emotionally _ ...there’s some abused monsters with Fractures but they hide it pretty well.”

Chara glares at his remark, but nods in understanding.

Flowey continues to explain, but cuts off when he sees Chara has fallen asleep. He glares and gives Sans’s SOUL a harsh squeeze, startling both awake when Sans screams in pain. 

“ _ Rude,  _ Chara. Very rude! I haven't even gotten to Splits yet!”

Chara glares. “It’s not my fault you’re so boring.” They quip, crossing their arms.

“Considering this is a lesson about  _ your  _ puppy, I’d think you’d find it pretty important!”

“Fine, whatever. I’ll try to stay awake for Splits then.” They huff.

Sans tries to sit up, shaking and giving a breathless swear as he clutches his empty chest.

“ _ Down.” _ Flowey says, squeezing the SOUL.

Sans goes limp immediately, still trembling.

Smirking, the flower goes on, “Now, you can have multiple Fractures on a SOUL, but after a time, if a SOUL keeps being abused, it’ll get  _ Split _ . That means there’ll be a big line down the middle.” Flowey gestures in a zig-zag down the center of Sans’s SOUL, “Split SOULS are the  _ most  _ fun!”

“d-disagree.” Sans says weakly.

“Shut up, trash bag. You don’t get a say in this.”

“What happens when the SOUL is Split?” Chara asks.

“The owner basically becomes a slave to his Breaker!” Flowey chirps, sneering at Sans, “I’ve done it to Papyrus soooo many times~”

Sans grits his teeth, eye flaring up, “y-you piece of  _ shit _ !”

Chara smacks him, and grabs his chin to force eye contact. They make a mental note to take care of his eye as they observe it flaring with magic. “Do I need to muzzle you!?” They threaten.

Sans cows, but remains glaring at the flower.

Giving a pleased cackle, Flowey nudges his chin, “Awh, don’t worry trash bag. He’s  _ dead _ . For  _ forever _ . Remember?”

Sans turns his face away, clenching his fists.

“Anyway. Split SOULS can be stubborn sometimes - a little will is left, but it’s always easily crushed. A Split is the best thing to go for - there’s enough of them left to still be entertaining, but enough of them gone that it’s easy to bend them to your will.”

“They would do anything?”

“Pretty much! Some monsters have standards that are too strong. I could never get Papyrus to kill…” Flowey scowls at Sans's smile, “ _ But _ I could make him hurt innocents to within an inch of their life.”

“But that’s nothing new.” Chara scoffs. “He used to do that to Frisk before they got better at dodging.”

“I said  _ innocents _ .” Flowey gives a knowing grin. 

“Got me there.” Chara says, chuckling. “Anyway, continue.”

“Well. Once he's Split, you'll have to be more careful with him. Because if he Shatters, then everything gets boring.” Flowey gives a pout, “He'll just be a husk. He'll do anything you say but he won't care anymore. He won't  _ feel _ anything anymore. And with Sans, you won't be able to undo any of that.”

“So it can be undone?”

“Not with  _ Sans _ , no. Or I'd have done it a million times over.”

“How come? Cause he is lazy and useless?”

Sans gives a huff to mask his panic as Flowey rolls his eyes. “No, Chara. Because SOULS are made up of memories. Annnd what do we know about trash puppy’s memoriesssss…?” He asks like they're a toddler.

They glare. “He remembers everything.”

Sans would call that wording ‘generous’ if he was allowed to talk. But he's not. 

“Exactly! I could break Papyrus’s SOUL over and over and then RESET and he'd be fine, because he wouldn't remember it ever happening! But Sans’s SOUL would remember the breaks, and what caused them, so they would stay. The little Fracture you've caused already is permanent! If you RESET right now it would still be there.”

They frown. Now that they think about it, they had noticed his SOUL carrying over ailments through their reloads…

“The trash bag always makes us deal with consequences, doesn't he?”

They nod. Flowey gives an annoyed  _ tsk _ and tosses the SOUL to himself. “Wouldn't it be nicer for everybody if he just didn't exist?” The plant sighs wistfully. 

“But then I wouldn’t have a proper toy.” Chara objects.

“You'd find  _ some  _ way to keep yourself entertained.” Flowey waves a vine dismissively. “Anyway, I bet the trash bag agrees with me~”

“What he agrees with is irrelevant. It’s my word that gets the final say. I’m not going to kill him just because he wants me to.”

Flowey sticks out his tongue, “I'm still right~”

“Whatever. Anything else I should know?”

“I think that covers most everything. Unless you have questions?”

They shake their head.

“Welp.” Flowey tosses Sans’s SOUL back to Chara’s hands, “My work here is done, then!”

They catch it and place it back into his chest. “Sans, go make breakfast.” They order, pushing him off the couch. They glare at Flowey. “You can leave now.”

The plant sticks out his tongue, giggling before withdrawing out the broken window and vanishing. Sans shudders as he rubs at his sternum, slinking into the kitchen to do as he’s told.

Chara wraps themselves in the blanket. Their head still aches and they still feel a bit out of it. They don’t really want to do much today. They are glad Sans is well enough to be useful again.

He returns a couple minutes later with some sandwiches, sitting next to them and handing them one. “...want me to go look for some...movies, o-or something, boss?”

“This is not breakfast.” They complain, taking the sandwich anyway. “I dunno, are you sure you can handle it?” They reply.

“i wasn’t thinkin’ of going to the dump...lots of people collect movies. i was plannin’ on breaking into some houses and going through their collections.”

“Whatever. You have an hour to bring back something good. Don’t make me reload.” They say, pouting slightly as his lack of reaction to their complaint. “I don’t need you screwing  _ everything _ up today.”

“....you okay, boss…?”

“I’m not in the mood for your idiocy today, now are you just going to stand around like one or get the stupid movies or whatever?” They snap.

Sans stares at them for a second before slowly getting to his feet, heading for the door. “...i’m sorry.” He murmurs, giving a shaky sigh before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

He didn’t even flinch! Unbelieveable. They clearly have been spoiling him too much. Once they feel better they will need to remind him why he should be afraid of them. 

But for now... they are just going to eat and hope their head clears.


	6. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets too comfortable

****

At least throwing rocks through windows helped release some of the tension in his SOUL. Sans counts up the different movie cases in his hands again as he very slowly makes his way back to the house. He’s really dreading returning to Chara - they seemed pissed at him, and they’d promised him a punishment. But...at the same time maybe there’s a chance they can just...relax on the couch and watch these dumb movies he found? If he acts good enough…

Sans swallows and slowly reenters the house to find Chara where he left them, on the couch, “h..h-hey boss...i-i’m back…” 

“What’cha get?” They ask curiously.

“u-uhm…” Sans fumbles with the disc cases and then hands them over, “...th-there’s five, uh…’Tooth’...’The Blob’.....uh...this one’s...i-i dunno the language…” 

“Hmm.” Chara says, looking over the cases. “Which one do you want?”

Sans blinks and looks up at them in surprise, a little stunned.

They look up at him when he doesn't respond. “Well?”

“..uhm i..i-is that a...a-a trick question…?”

“What movie do you want to watch? Pick one.” They rephrase, annoyed.

“..u-uhm…” He picks up what looks like a horror movie, watching them carefully out of the corner of his eye as he kneels in front of the DVD player.

They watch him put the movie in and they pat the couch next to them. “Sit.”

He gets to make a decision  _ and  _ sit on the furniture? These are either good signs or a bunch of traps. Still, he sits down next to them, fidgeting restlessly with his fingers.

“Actually, could you go grab snacks real fast, while the previews are showing?” They ask, gesturing towards the kitchen.

“y-yeah.” Sans gets up, nearly tripping over himself to get to the kitchen, “a-anything in particular?” 

“Popcorn if we have it.”

“‘k-kay..” Sans starts scouring the cupboards, hoping he can produce the desired treat.

“If we don’t have any just get any other kind of snacks.” They call out.

“o-okay boss..” He luckily finds a small bag and pops it into the microwave, digging around and starting on a small sandwich platter.

A few minutes later, Chara calls out, “The previews are over Sans, hurry up!”

“h-here..” He returns with a large bowl full of popcorn, setting down a platter of bite-sized PB&J sandwiches. He sits down on the couch, cautiously, keeping an eye on Chara and ready to move to the floor if they should snap out a ‘pets don’t belong on the furniture’ move.

“Wow, you know how to snack.” They mutter, amused as they grab a sandwich square.

“h-heh...u-used to makes dozens every night…”

“And here I thought you were useless.” They say with a laugh before turning to the movie.

Sans winces a little, sitting back and pulling the hood of his orange sweater up.

The movie continues on, Chara only flinching once or twice due to the jumpscares. “Tch. That creature looks so fake.” They murmur, eating a handful of popcorn, pretending they’re not on edge.

Sans reaches for a handful as well, accidentally touching their arm.

They jump with a small cry, nearly toppling the popcorn over. Sans jumps back at their outburst, scrambling against the far end of the couch and staring at them. “........................boss…?”

“Damn it Sans! You startled me!” They exclaim, though, looking relieved it was just him and not the creature onscreen.

He can’t help but grin a bit, “by getting popcorn?”

They glare, but they turn back to the screen, muttering about not being scared.

His grin widens, and his raises his hands, clawing his fingers.

They turn back to him, eyes narrowing. “Don’t even think about it.”

“better not turn around, Chara~” 

“It’s not going to work Sans.” They say, sticking their tongue out at him.

“so long as you’re looking it’s not.” 

“I’m not scared.” They say again, resting back against the couch and eating more popcorn.

His ‘claws’ descend on them and he starts relentlessly tickling their ribs, “ _ gotcha _ !”

“Ahhh! N-no stop!” They squeal before laughing hysterically, trying to push his hands away.

“you’re doomed! the scary monster has you now!” He cackles, rolling onto his back and holding them against his chest as he tickles them without mercy, snickering, “this is the end for you, kid!”

They give another squeal, trying to wiggle out of his grasp while trying in vain to avoid his hands. Sans laughs ‘maniacally’, wrapping them up in a tight bear hug and refusing to let go.

They try to retaliate by tickling his ribs as they continue to fight against his grip. Sans holds them up above him, out of range, laughing as they thrash, “gonna say ‘dunkle’?”

They shift their weight, trying to get him to fall over off the couch. He remains unmoved, just laughing at them as they flail.

“Put me down!” They protest, trying to catch their breath.

“not ‘til you surrender.” Sans grins.

“O-obey! Put me down!” They growl as they grab at his wrists.

His smile dies away, as does the light in his eyes, and he slowly sits up, setting them down.

They take their place on the couch once more, crossing their arms and looking more pouty than angry.

Sans curls up on the other side of the couch, resting his cheek on the arm of the sofa and watching the TV with a dull expression.

After a few minutes, they resume eating the popcorn as they continue to watch the screen. Sans doesn’t move. He appears to have fallen asleep.

They let him until the movie is over, to which they nudge him awake. “Sans, the movie is over.”

He opens his eyes slowly and stares at the black screen.

“Go put it away.”

Sans gets up and takes the disc out of the player, putting it back in its case.

Chara watches him for a few moments before speaking. “Why did you do that?” They ask.

He gives a loose shrug.

“You don’t know?”

Sans rubs his hand over his eyes, “...you look like my kid.”

“You told me to call you dunkle.”

“i was…” Sans stands up, giving a shaky sigh, “...pretending. for a bit.”

“Tch. You’re pathetic.” They scoff.

“i know.”

“Go make me some hot cocoa.”

Sans waits. 

“Sans.”

“...gonna say please?”

“Excuse me?”

“are you gonna say please.”

“No, because you are going to do what I say no matter what.” They say with a glare.

“...it's not too late to turn this all around.” Sans tries, “i can...we can just forget about all this..”

“Sans.”

He rests one hand against the wall, putting his face in the palm of his other, “we...we c-can just RESET...g-go back to the surface...be happy again...l-like best p-pals..”

Chara sighs, standing up and walking up to him. “Sans, shut up and stop being such an idiot. What you want is never going to happen. Now go make me some cocoa before I take out the cattle prod.“

Sans squeezes his eyes shut, “p-please…”

“Last chance to do as you’re told.” Chara warns, taking the prod out of their inventory.

“p-please...Ch-Chara  _ please _ -!”

They jam the sparking prod into his chest. He cries out, falling to his knees and gasping in air as they pull back, his bones shaking. 

“Are you going to obey now?”

Sans draws his legs in, nodding.

“Then get up and do it.” They say, pushing him over with their foot before making their way back to the couch.

Sans goes to the kitchen. After a minute of searching around he mumbles ‘no cocoa.’

“What was that?” They ask.

“we're out. there's no cocoa.” 

They huff. “Well, where do we get more?”

Sans gives a loose shrug, “Grillby’s?” 

They sigh, standing up once more. “Then let’s go. It has been too long and I really want some.”

“okay.” 

“Come.” They order as they leave the house.

He shuffles after silently, hands in his pockets. 

They usher him inside Grillby’s. “Alright, where do we find it?” They ask.

He shrugs. “the kitchen?”

“Where in the kitchen, idiot.” They snap as they walk in.

“i don’t regularly go through Grillby’s storage, you know.”

“You know, I am getting really sick of your attitude right now.” They growl, grabbing him by his collar.

He says nothing.

“To think you had me in a good mood too!” They say, before striking him across his face.

He falls back to his seat on the floor, bringing his legs in. 

“Stand up!”

“why. wh-what’s the fucking p-point..”

“Because I  _ said  _ do!” They shout, striking him again.

“th-there’s no point th-there’s nothing to  _ survive for  _ i’m not allowed to be h-happy so maybe i should just get used to b-being numb but i  _ can’t _ ...i can’t, i w-want that again, i want to be  _ happy again _ ...d-do...do i r-really not deserve that?”

“No you don’t!” They kick him over. “We all have to pay for our sins Sans. You might as well accept it.” They say coldly, standing over him with a crackling cattle prod.

“i-i want m-my family b-back..”

“Don’t you understand!? You are  _ never  _ getting your ‘family’ back! It’s broken! Forever!” Chara shouts, jabbing him with the prod.

He screams, “ _ why can’t you give it back?!” _

“You’re asking the wrong person Sans.” They say, prodding him again.

He falls onto his back, shaking violently as the currents run through him before Chara pulls back again. He gasps and cries out. “ _ you’re keeping me from them _ !”

“Would you like to see them all  _ die  _ again!? Is that what you want? Because that’s what’s going to happen!”

_ “why _ ?!”

“Why don’t you ask your ‘kid’! They’re the one who started all this!”

“you w-won’t let me talk to them! y-you don’t even let me say their name!”

Chara convulses briefly, dropping the prod and falling to their knees. They fight to stand up again. “They don’t deserve to have th-their name acknowledged. J-just like y-you don’t des-serve to talk to th-them!” They growl, sounding like it’s taking effort to speak.

Sans’s arms shake as he struggles to pick himself up off of the floor. He stares into their eyes pleadingly. “F-Frisk...Frisk, p-please...f-fight...F-Frisk…”

They convulse again, falling back down and staying down, before falling still. Sans drags himself over to them, picking up their limp body and hugging them tightly. “F-Frisk...p-please...i kn-know you’re in there... _ f-fight it _ …”

An anxious minute passes, before the child stirs. They look up at him, smiling. “D-d-du-dun-nk-...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O


	7. My Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It truly is them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is honestly 100% Frisk. This we swear.

Sans pulls back to stare at them, and then gives a sob, “F-Frisk..!”

They raise their hands. ‘Hi dunkle.’

Sans just hugs them tight, rocking in place on the floor as he holds them and cries, trying in vain to get ahold of himself.

They hug him back, almost as tightly. “M-m-mis-is-ss-issed y-y-you-ou.” They say aloud.

He smiles through his tears, stroking their hair gently, “m-missed you t-too k-kiddo..”

“F-f-f-fo-ought-t h-ha-har-rd.”

“y-yeah...y-you sure d-did, k-kiddo...i-i’m proud of you..” Sans sniffs a little, wincing, “...b-braver than y-your dunkle, th-that’s for sure..” He laughs weakly.

“Y-y-you-oo a-a-are-are s-st-st-r-stron-on-ong..”

Sans sits back, wiping at his eyes and focusing on them so they can sign, “h-heh...say th-that again..?”

‘You are strong.’ They sign, before booping his nose.

He sniffs, sockets watering as he gives another weak laugh, “h-ha...h-how...how m-much of this m-mess w-were you h-here f-for…?”

They frown, sighing. ‘A lot...’

Sans swallows and turns his head away, “...i...i-i’m so sorry…”

They pull him into another hug.

_ ‘they saw me crawling. they saw me being forced to bark and beg for fucking rotten dog treats…’ _ Sans squeezes his eyes shut and gives a choked sob, reaching up and trying to pull the collar off of his neck.

Frisk helps him take it off. ‘Ready for a reset?’ They sign.

Sans nods, “y-y..yeah...wait, though i...wh-what can i help you do t-to stop Chara f-from taking o-over again?”

‘They will be sleeping for a while.’

“o-okay...sh..sh-should i come f-find you?”

They shake their head. ‘Spend time with your brother.’

“...i-i…” Sans swallows, “..h-how long before...b-before they w-wake back up?”

Frisk shrugs.

“...i-i’ve missed y-you kid..”

‘I love you Dunkle.’

His eyes tear up yet again and he hugs them tighter, “i-i love you t-too kid….th-thanks for not g-givin’ up on me..”

“S-s-s-sou-oul?” They ask.

Sans tenses and pulls back, looking away from them.

They rub his shoulder gently, and waves their hand to regain his attention. ‘Will heal right?’

“...i-i don’t know, kid...a SOUL...a-a SOUL break hasn’t happened in the Underground in...i-in years...it’s…” He drags his hands down his face, forcing himself to look back up at at least their hands to stay paying attention. “.....i-i don’t know. i might j-just be broken f-for forever.”

They hug him again.

Sans stays limp this time, “wh...wh-what the h-hell am i gonna tell P-Papyrus…?”

‘He loves you.’

“i’m...i’m  _ b-broken _ ...i c...s-some p-punk  _ kid  _ **broke** m-me…”

Frisk sighs. ‘Want me to reset now?’

Sans nods, shuddering at the haunting quiet of Grillby’s, “p-please. i w-wanna go h-home…..i-i...i w-wanna see the sun again...please…”

Frisk looks away. ‘The sun is not home.’

“i miss the Surface s-so much...h-how long since w-we’ve been there? i-it feels like years..” Sans wraps his arms around himself, “..i-i was so happy up there...i-it wasn’t easy b-but stars i-it was s-so much better than this..”

Frisk hesitates to respond.

“d-don’t you miss it?”

They shake their head.

Sans blinks, “...what?” 

They shake their head again.

He frowns and sits forward, “wait, Frisk, b-back up...wh-what’s wrong? look at me.”

They meet his eyes, expression guarded. ‘I don’t miss the surface.’ They repeat.

“wh-why not?”

They look away.

“F-Frisk...Frisk w-we’ll get back, o-okay? w-we’ll figure o-out a way t-to keep Chara f-from k-killing, a-and we’ll get home-”

They shake their head again. ‘Reset.’ They sign.

“wh-what…?” 

“Reset, and stay underground.’

“wh….” Sans stares, “...i-i don’t understand.”

‘I don’t want to leave the Underground.’

“....b-but….b-but the S-Surface…”

They shake their head again.

“s-so you’re just...j-just gonna let Ch-Chara k-keep killing?”

Frisk doesn’t respond.

“..F-Frisk. kid. p-please.” Sans begs, sitting forward, “i w-want Papyrus t-to be s-safe.”

‘He won’t remember.’

Sans feels his SOUL ache, “F-Frisk...kid, pal, buddy, you...y-you’ve never...y-you’ve never killed him, h-have you? those...th-those times w-were all Chara, r-right?”

‘Only the first time.’ They admit.

Sans’s sockets blacken and he sits back, “no.” 

‘I was curious, no one would remember. Then Chara-’

_ “no _ . b-bad..b-bad j-joke, Frisk, i-i’m c-cuttin’ you o-off there.” Sans puts his hands over the sides of his head, shutting his eyes, “y-you didn’t. you  _ didn’t _ . you  _ d-didn’t bring u-us all to the S-Surface just to t-take us back a-and kill us _ !”

They tap his shoulder to get his attention.

He looks up, sockets full of tears as he stares at them.

‘Not at first.’ They say in attempted consolation.

“...y-you’re just...g-gonna go b-back to that? th-the s-same fucking d-day, o-over and o-over...e-everyone dusting..”

‘I don’t want to leave. I don’t want them to make me leave.’

“so you  _ kill us _ ?!”

‘They will give up eventually.’

“...no. Frisk, tell...tell me you're g-gonna save us. please. t-tell me we're gonna go home.  _ Please _ !”

‘Home is when I reset.’

“...we're...t-time isn't...i-isn’t gonna move forward anymore…?”

They shake their head. ‘Safer.’

Sans feels a dangerous tightness in his chest, “...we're not g-going back to the Surface?”

They shake their head.

**_CRACK_ **

Sans slumps forward, holding his chest with one hand. “g-gh..”

Frisk lets out a cry, grabbing onto his shoulders looking him over with worry. “D-Du-unk..!”

“don't. call me that. ever. again.”

Frisk flinches back, shaking their head. “L-l-lo-ov-love y-y-yo-oo-u!”

“no. y-you’re not my kid.  you're not the kid i tried to raise. you're not the kid that saved my family and friends. you're not the kid that always came with me to Grillby's on Saturdays and ordered fries, pretending to fall for the ketchup trick each time. you're not the kid that i helped with the science fair. you're not the kid i stood up for when monsters began to question if you could be our ambassador. you're not the kid that fell asleep on my lap every time you insisted you could stay up past 9pm. you're not the kid that...th-that..”  He takes in a sharp breath, eyes filled with pain, “th-that _ took my hands and promised me _ that there would be no more resets! that i could finally be happy! you're...you're not the kid i loved...you're not Frisk." He smiles through his tears, and he can almost hear his heart breaking again.  "i never even got to say good bye."

They shake their head. ‘I am Frisk! The surface is not happy!’ They protest.

“i trusted you. i was finally able to close my eyes at night without being scared of waking up to yesterday. Papyrus had a job and a brand new car. Undyne was sworn in as the first monster police officer. Toriel was starting her first year as teacher. i was gonna give my first guest lecture at the University. Alphys and Undyne got married. Mettaton’s crew signed the contract for their first movie.” Sans looks up. “...the only one who wasn't happy was you. so you took it away from everyone else. you never even  _ said anything _ .”

They shake their head again. ‘You don’t understand-’

“i’ll tell you what i understand. you're gonna RESET and let Chara take control again. because you'd rather watch everyone die, over and over, than let us go to the Surface. isn't that right?”

They hesitate, but shake their head again. ‘Can’t let them make me go to the surface.’

Sans’s eye twitches. “... _ Chara _ wants to go to the Surface?”

‘Nobody understands.’

Sans puts his face in his hands, giving a dry laugh, “...here i thought  _ you  _ were the one i was supposed to be rooting for…”

They pull his hands away, shaking their head. ‘The surface isn’t happy.’

“it doesn't matter what the Surface  _ is  _ or  _ was,  _ Frisk! because we're  _ never going back, are we _ ?!”

‘I can’t go back.’

“well you won't.” Sans leans back against a nearby chair, staring at the ceiling and rubbing at his chest. “it takes the combined SOULS of every monster in the Underground to equal that final SOUL to break the barrier. a very certain set of events have to occur to make it happen.” He looks back down at them, eyes weary as he smiles brokenly, “but you know that, don't you? that's why you kill. to make it impossible. and that's how Chara takes control.”

They nod slowly.

“Chara keeps their promises, unlike you, though. and you know what they said they'd do to my brother if they ever ended up RESETTING.” Not a question. A statement of fact.

‘They will give up eventually’

“no.” Sans summons an attack into his hand, grateful that Chara forgot to take his eye back out, “i’m not going to let it happen.” He stands up, approaching them, “guess you get to see your ‘dunkle’ roll over for treats some more.” He scoops up the collar from the floor, clicking it back into place around his neck. 

Frisk eyes the attack, scooting backwards, before quickly closing their eyes, preparing to RESET as he lifts his hand.

The attack drives through their gut, successfully distracting them with pain. He keeps the attack manifested, watching KARMA rapidly leech at their HP. “you've been building up bad KARMA for a while, huh?”

They let out a choked noise, looking up at him sadly as they hold their arm over the wound.

“...no more bedtime stories. no more late nights watching the stars.” He lets the attack vanish as the last of their HP starts to drop. “...no more future.”

They choke out a sob, slumping to the ground. Tears fall down Sans's cheeks as he sits down, waiting for the RELOAD. “...goodbye Frisk.”

They let out a small, pained noise before falling limp, and the world begins to shift.

 

Sans opens his eyes to the sight of snow falling over his body as Chara leans over him, knife poised in hand over one of the many markings in his arms. They blink, frozen for a second as their mind adjusts to being in control again. 

They look around to regain their bearings. Sans stays silent, just watching the snow fall as his aching SOUL shivers, starting to slowly refreeze from it's place inside the freezer. 

They slip the knife into their inventory, and they turn to Sans. “They didn’t reset...” They observe.

“d-didn’t l-let th-the-em.”

“Why n-You’re freezing again.” They note, taking his arm and pulling him up. “Let’s get back inside.”

Sans leans heavily on them as they take him back into the living room and set him on the couch. They retrieve his SOUL from the freezer, starting in place at the sight of a second Fracture in the dim heart. 

“What... They Fractured you... What did they do?” Chara asks as they reenter the livingroom. “Tell me.”

Sans shuts his eyes. “touch it. see for yourself.”

Oh. Right. That's a thing they can do. 

They press their finger over the newest Fracture.

_ “...no. Frisk, tell...tell me you're g-gonna save us. please. t-tell me we're gonna go home.  _ **_Please_ ** _!” _

_ ‘Home is when I reset.’ _

_ “...we're...t-time isn't...i-isn’t gonna move forward anymore…?” _

_ They shake their head. ‘Safer.’ _

_ “...we're not g-going back to the Surface?” _

_ They shake their head. _

**_CRACK_ **

Sans tenses, shutting his eyes tightly and clenching his teeth. 

Chara glares at his soul. **“** Selfish.” They mutter before returning the soul to Sans.

He swallows and gives a shudder as it reenters his chest, “i-i’m sorry.”

“ _ They _ are selfish.” Chara clarifies.

“s-sorry i doubted y-you.”

They scoff. “Not like you had any reason not to.” They mutter as they sit on the other side of the couch.

He looks at them cautiously, “...s-so you're not mad at me..?”

“I am livid at you. But I am more angry at them.  I don’t even know why they hate the surface. They kept that part locked away.” Chara rants.

“...they didn't...d-didn’t talk to me either.”

“I just... I got really tired of repeating everything. They loved you, so I initially thought to get to them through you. It worked...to a point. They cared more about resetting again than saving you or Papyrus.”

Sans feels his SOUL give another threatening tremble. “...they..they d-didn’t even care...did they..?”

“They did, but then they freaked out because they realized I wasn’t going to reset, that time was passing normally for once.”

Sans gives a weak scoff. “i th-think i matter m-more to  _ you _ ..”

Chara sighs. “They won’t even let me see my brother again. I know they saw and talked with him, the day they took you all to the surface. It's in their memories.” Chara states bitterly.

Sans is quiet for a moment, and then cautiously holds out his arms to them.

They eye him curiously, hesitating, before scooting closer, accepting the hug. He pulls them in gently against his chest, resting his head on top of theirs. 

Chara stays a bit tense, unused to the feeling, but they don’t protest. “I was never strong enough, at the beginning of each reset, to take over. They would always have killed by the time I could take control.”

“and i guess you...p-probably wouldn't have full control til...til the end, huh?”

“They are still going to try to reset. But I am just as determined as they are. We are at more of a stalemate than anything.”

“...probably can't convince you to RESET and just...live with Paps and i, huh?”

They shrug. “I would be sent off to the capital sooner or later, that would force a reset... I don't want to go back to the beginning I have seen countless times...”

“..i mean you could..you could do a neutral run…”

“...Do you really want your brother to see what I have done to you, and expect him to deal with me?”

Sans gives a shaky sigh and closes his eyes, “i don't know…”

“Neither do I... Maybe the next reset?” They offer. “Like if Frisk does take control and Resets, I will try the neutral thing.”

“...y-you’re willing to do that?”

“It's better than doing the same thing over and over.”

“...i..i can forget about all this..” Sans repeats his earlier statement. “it...i can figure out how to...how to hide my SOUL…”

“It’s just that...they do still care about you. The longer this timeline goes on the harder they fight to RESET. I know eventually they will have to relent if you remain on the line.” 

Sans shakes his head, “they don’t give a shit about me.”

“You are probably the one keeping them from resetting if anything.”n

He pulls back and stares at them, “...me?”

“You remember. You are the only one, who despite the resets has something new to say almost every time. No matter how hard you try to stick to the script.” They turn to face him.

“no, i...i haven’t…” He shakes his head, “you’re wrong.”

“Sansy. You remember what I said to you in the beginning?”

Sans squints, trying to recall, “...that...th-that you kept..coming back bec...because o-of me..”

“Because not only are you the best way to get to Frisk, you remember through the resets, thus you keep things less old.” They sit up, grabbing the front of his hood, “You’re not a toy to them because of it.”

Sans swallows, gripping their wrist gently and trying to pry himself free of their grip, “o-okay, Chara, l..l-listen-”

“No!  _ You _ listen! The only way to get them bored enough to let me go to the surface is to get rid of you!”

“...’rid of me’..?”

“We will going to the surface with or without you. Frisk’s choice.  My plan hasn’t changed. You may not do whatever it takes to see your brother again, but I have always been prepared to make sacrifices.” They say coldly. 

“h-how...h-how are you planning on getting ‘r-rid’ of me, exactly…?”

“Shattering you, obviously.”

Sans’s sockets go black and he sits back, going limp against the couch, “n-no.”

“In a perfect world it wouldn’t come to that. But Frisk is as stubborn as I am, so it’s time to be drastic.”

“y-you can’t b-be serious..”

“About as serious as buttercup poisoning.” They reply.

“no.” 

“No? Sans, have you forgotten you don’t have a choice?”

“i w-won’t let you d-do that to me.” 

They scoff. “Give me your soul.”

“ _ no _ !” Sans scrambles back off the couch, chest heaving as his eyelights shrink, “i won’t let you Shatter me!”

Chara smirks, before jumping up and grabbing his arm, throwing him to the ground. Sans throws his head back, his skull solidly hitting them in the nose.

They cry out, holding their nose, before glaring. “It’s useless to fight Sansy~”

“p-please..!” Sans sobs, looking absolutely panicked as they force him down on his face into the ground, drawing out his SOUL, “p-please Chara don’t do this to me!”

“See how hopeless it is to fight me?” They ask gripping his soul tightly.

“Ch-Chara wait, p-please, th..th-this isn’t wh-what you w-want!” Sans gasps, crying out as their malignant intentions threaten to rend his Fractures open wider, “y-you w-wanted a p-pet, r-r-remember?!”

They pause.

“th-that’s wh-what you said..” Sans shuts his eyes, struggling to get up but staying down when Chara warningly braces a heel on his back and squeezes his SOUL again, “y-you w-wanted m-me to b-be your p-pet...a l-loyal dog...y-you wanted me to be your p-perfect l-little slave, r-right?” 

“Threatening your brother didn’t work infallibly, but you expect to be perfectly obedient with your SOUL on the line?”

“i…” Sans swallows, shuddering at his cowardice, “..y-you seemed to th-think it was e-enough…” He quickly dismisses that train of thought, “..n-no more f-fucking up, i-i promise...i-i’ll n-never act like myself u-unless you t-tell me to. n-no more backtalk. i won’t t-try and argue. p-please. p-please d-don’t Shatter m-me, Chara, p-please..!”

“I guess it will be more fun to Shatter you the long way. And who knows, perhaps Frisk will change their mind before it’s too late.” They say with a dubious chuckle.

Sans lowers his head until it’s pressed into the floor. Is Frisk even saying anything in protest  _ now _ ? He doubts it.

“Here is your soul. It’s still cold, so go lay down while I get you a blanket and warm water.”

“y-yes Chara-”

_ “ _ **_Who_ ** ?”

“..b-boss-”

**_“W H O_ ** ?!”

“.....” Sans takes in a shaky breath, “...m-master.”

“Good boy.” They say, placing his soul back in his chest, and petting his head briefly.

He takes it silently, waiting until they move their hand away before getting up and laying down on the couch.

They drape the blanket over him and ask for his soul again once they have the cup of warm water.  Sans shudders at the sight of the water but gives them the Fractured heart without protest.

They place the chilled heart into the warm water. Sans coughs and chokes, giving a feeble, gargled whine as he struggles to take in deep breaths. He still can’t shake the feeling of drowning, though, even as he’s taking in air.

“It’s warming your soul, stop whining.”

“i’m s-sorry.” 

“Wrong. Try again.”

“...i-i’m s-sorry m-master...i-i’’ll s-stop whining..”

“Strike two~” They warn.

Sans’s eyelights dart back and forth in desperation as he tries to think, “p-please..f-forgive m-me, p-please…”

**_Smack_ **

They knock him to the ground. “I’m not looking for an  _ apology _ , I am looking for  _ gratitude _ ! I don’t  _ have _ to thaw out your SOUL, I could let your soul freeze and shatter on it’s own!”

Sans stays down on the floor, fighting against the instinct to curl up out of fright. Fucking  _ idiot _ …

“y-yes m-master th-thank you m-master i-i’m s-sorry, i-i’m j-just a s-stupid puppy p-please b-be patient w-with me th-thank you…”

“Get back on the couch.” They order with a sneer.

He obeys, laying on his back and shutting his eyes tightly, “y-yes master.”

“Speak.”

His eyes open again to look at their face, to try and read it. Their smirk tells him they aren’t expecting words. Sans shudders and looks away from them. “...w.. _ w-wff _ ..”

“Louder.”

He takes in a deep breath. “ _ wff _ .”

They giggle. “Again.”

He hesitates, swallowing tightly.

“What’s wrong, Sansy? Did you think that because you found out Frisk isn’t your friend, that it made us besties?” They giggle, grabbing his collar and forcing him to look at them, “ _ Wrong _ . It just means that you have  _ no friends at all _ ~”

Sans’s chin trembles, sockets stinging with the threat of tears. He says nothing.

“It was amusing though, how you actually thought you could convince me to reset and live with you. To be your ‘replacement Frisk’.” They scoff. “Not interested.”

“...i..i-i w….” His voice dies away. No more arguments. “...y-yes master.”

“Now, are you going to obey or do you need more retraining?”

“i-i’ll o-obey, m-master…” He says meekly.

“....I’m waiting...”

He shuts his eyes. “...w-wwf..”

They giggle again. “More.”

“wwf.” 

“Good puppy~” They mock.

He flinches and falls silent.

“Down.” They point to the floor.

He slides off the couch, sitting on the wooden slats and crossing his legs under his body.

“Roll over.”

He pauses for a moment before shifting forward onto his hands and knees. He lies down on his stomach and turns over, and then back again onto his stomach before sitting back on his knees.

“Stay still.” They say as they take the muzzle out of their inventory.

Sans shudders at the sight of the horrible thing, clenching his fists in his lap.

They start securing it tightly around his skull. He winces but bites back a pained whimper, just keeping his eyes closed.

They chuckle at his expression. “What’s the matter? You agreed to this~”

He doesn’t respond, unsurprisingly. Just looks at them with a weary expression. Chara smirks and strokes his head, scratching behind where his ear would be. “Who’s a good boy?~”

Sans shudders.

They hook their fingers inside his socket and pull his head forward, causing him to cry out in pain. “ _ Who’s a good boy. _ ”

“...m-mm…?”

“What would a good doggy do, Sansy?”

He looks to the side, eyes squinting up.

“He’d be  _ excited _ .” Chara smacks him, but at least releases their grip on his socket. “Now. Who’s a good boy?!”

Sans hiccups and looks up, forcing a smile that looks almost painful.

“Who’s a good boy!?” They repeat, patting their lap.

He crawls onto it, curling up against them and shutting his eyes.

They scratch his skull. “You are! You are the good boy!” They coo with a giggle.

Sans goes limp in their lap, just trying to enjoy the nice touch for what it is.

Chara just giggles, and pushes him onto the floor. “Beg for more~”

He takes in a shaky breath and gets onto his hands and knees, rubbing his head against their leg and giving a weak whine.

“Such a cute little puppy~I want you to do this every time you want attention.” They order with a chuckle.

He nods to convey his understanding.

“Up up.” They order.

He sits back from them and then stands slowly.

Before he can register their movement, they are shocking him with the cattle prod. “Bad dog!” They scold.

He falls back to the floor, shaking violently with the currents until Chara pulls back, gasping for breath.

“Puppies stand on all fours. Also it wasn’t my command. Try again. Up up.” They say, patting their leg.

Sans’s arms shake as he pushes himself back to his hands and knees. He looks them over with an unsure expression before reluctantly crawling closer and bracing one ‘paw’ on the leg that they’re patting.

“Up up.” They repeat.

Very cautiously he climbs back into their lap, staying tense.

They return to scratching his skull. “Was that so hard you dumb puppy?”

He gives a weary sigh and shakes his head.

They hum to themselves as they scratch his skull.

_ ‘are you happy now, Frisk? is seeing me like this making you happy?’  _ Sans closes his eyes, forcing out purrs to keep Chara content.  _ ‘please just change your mind. change your mind before they Shatter me.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you're wishing it wasn't Frisk now, huh?


End file.
